


Drabbles from my tumblr

by stressedandnotdressed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, tag will be added when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedandnotdressed/pseuds/stressedandnotdressed
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I have written/ writing





	Drabbles from my tumblr

No, no." Louis argued, dragging his finger across the map on his phone, "It says clearly right here that the pet shop was five miles back." 

Harry looked over his shoulder before switching lanes,"There was a sign for it, and that clearly stated that it was up ahead."

"Do you believe a rubbish sign or the map?"

Harry side-eyed his fiance before slowing down in front of an abandoned factory. "I believe you." He whispered before making a U-turn and driving in the opposite direction than before. 

He shifted his hands on the steering wheel and then snuck a glance at Louis, who had his entire front faced towards the window. But Harry could tell he was blushing by the flush of his neck. 

He breathed out a smile, and the next minute Louis was shouting and leaning over him to point at the pet shop that has just come into view up ahead.

Louis got out first, his excitement barely contained, unlike Harry, who could think of other things to adopt rather than a ... fish. 

Like a cat! Or a hamster! Or maybe even a dog. 

Not that Harry wanted a dog. Of course not. Neither did Louis. Of course not. It's not like they both went to dog parks...without a dog. Of course not. They also didn't happen to constantly talk about getting a dog, or look up breeds, sizes, which one would be perfect for them. 

"Hi! Welcome to PETPEOPLE. Can I help you in any way?" A teenager greeted them not even after three seconds of them walking in, making both men smile with her giddiness.

Harry politely shook his head, about to open his mouth and answer verbally, but using their interlocked hands as a tool, Louis was already dragging Harry towards the fish section. 

Well, Harry thought it would be the fish section but Louis had just led them to an isle filled with piles and piles of dog toys, treats, and grooming supplies. He looked over at Louis, who was already staring back quite intently at him, "What?" Harry asked, with a smile blooming upon his face. Dog items plus Louis. Who wouldn't be smiling?

"Nothing!" He Louis blurted out before repeating the same word in a much more quiet tone," I was just wondering if you saw anything you liked? You know, in the, uhm, dog section?"

"No? We came here for a fish? That's what you said?" 

"I know, I know. It’s just...things can change? People's minds? They change too." Louis added, as they reached the end of the long isle before coming upon the section with fishes.

Harry took his hand from Louis' before clapping them loudly, startling the small kittens in the a nearby crate. He gave them a glance and mentally apologized before turning to his fiance, who looked like all the excitement was being drained out of him. But there was still a look to his eye. A look Harry could not explain. 

"So what type of fish do you want?" Harry asked happily, before stepping forward and bending down to look at the small minnow who, he guessed, were probably not going to become pets, but bait. 

He heard a sigh come out of Louis followed by an uninterested response. And as Harry looked over his shoulder at his boy, he found Louis was staring at the isle behind them.

He straightened up before placing a hand on Louis' shoulder, making him look at Harry with what looked like a disappointed face, "Baby, you okay?" Louis offered him a blatantly fake smile in response, before looking past Harry at the fishes.

Harry tried again. "Is that what you meant? Earlier? You changed your mind about wanting a fish?" 

He watched Louis' tense shoulders drop before he turned around. "What," He started, before biting his lower lip," What if I never wanted a fish?" 

Harry tilted his head in confusion, "But you said, at breakfast --"

"I know what I said but what if I meant some other animal? What if I wanted to get an animal that you don't necessarily want? What if I thought that you seeing all the great things we could get for that said animal, would change your mind?" 

"What animal don't you think I want?"

Louis hands came to thumb at the one hooked strap of his peach overalls. Then he reached out and fiddled with the few buttons Harry actually had done on his white poplin blouse. Harry’s eyes tracked Louis' every movement in worry. They have been together for almost nine years and this boy never fails to surprise him. 

"Maybe a bigger animal? Like a, uhm, you know a dog?" Louis said, but it feels more like a question. 

Harry's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, but what made Louis smile was his eyebrows. They are all the way up on his forehead, making crinkles appear on his forehead. 

After a few seconds of Harry not saying anything, Louis opened his mouth to backtrack, but the other man finally starts. "A dog? You want a dog?" Harry inquired, placing his painted black fingers on his hips. 

Louis took a bite at his lip before answering, "Yes? That what I said, when I meant, uhm, you know at breakfast? Not a fish but a dog." 

Harry huffed a laugh before taking an arm and swinging it around louis' neck for a hug, "Baby, they don't have any puppers here." 

Louis looked up from where his face was squished in Harry's neck, "So you want a dog? Really? Not just for me?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face with his eyes filled with wonder. 

Harry started leading them out of the fish section and towards the door, "We've talked a million times about getting a pup babe, why would you think I wouldn't?" 

They reached the car before Louis finally answered, “Well last week when we were fighting, you mentioned that you didn't want -- that a dog was too much work.”

"We were having a spat baby, of course I didn't mean it."Harry reassured. "You didn't mean I was a narcissistic dick, did you?" 

"No! I don't know. I just, I don't know." Louis shrugged, with a fond smile on his lips. 

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders before tugging him in for another hug, "The past is in the past, let's move on." 

"And go get a pup?" 

"And go get a pup." Harry agreed before they separated and got in the red car. 

They drove on, with giddy smiles on their faces for the adventure that awaited them, and the darling pup of course.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me a prompt at @celebratinglouis xx


End file.
